До и после
by Petoile
Summary: ВНИМАНИЕ! NC17 Ходжеса изнаиловали. Гриссом привозит его к Грегу, чтобы тот помог...


**До и после**

Была ночь. В душном воздухе невадской пустыни не было никакого движения. Грег Сандерс никак не мог заснуть. И дело было не только в жаре и духоте, ведь в доме имелся кондиционер. Нет. Просто все его мысли были заняты этим странным похищением, и сон никак не шел. Сидя на балконе второго этажа, Грег пытался мысленно восстановить события этого дня. Он был так погружен в свои мысли, что не услышал шума подъезжающей к дому машины.  
Звонок в дверь раздался неожиданно. Грег вздрогнул и ,полусонный, пулей спустился вниз и открыл дверь. В проеме стоял Гриссом, усталый и изможденный. Грег хотел было обнять любимого, но внезапно заметил, что выражение лица у Гила чрезвычайно обеспокоенное.  
- Гриссом! Что случилось? Вы… он…- спросил Грег, пытая прочитать по лицу Гила, что произошло.  
- Мы нашли Ходжеса. Он жив. Но этот ублюдок его…  
Гриссом не стал продолжать, только выразительно посмотрел на Грега, приподняв бровь. Тот все понял и вздрогнул.  
– Малыш, я хочу, чтобы ты приглядел за Дэвидом, пока мы ищем этого отморозка, - продолжил Гил.  
- Он, что, сбежал? – спросил Грег. Он был поражен. – Но как? Брасс же говорил, что…  
- Томпсон подготовился – прорыл ход в соседский двор. Так что есть опасность, что он вновь будет искать «Бруто».   
Грег удрученно покачал головой.  
- Я не понимаю, зачем ему Ходжес? Что он мог такого сделать, чтобы заслужить… это!  
Грег не мог подобрать нужных слов. Ему было безумно жаль Ходжеса. Их отношения никогда не были безоблачными, но этот парень в последнее время начинал ему все больше и больше нравится. Особенно, когда дело не касалось работы. Гриссом иногда даже начинал ревновать Грега к Дэвиду. Между собой они стали звать его «Бруто», и постепенно это прозвище прижилось в лаборатории за Ходжесом.   
- Не знаю. Целью был именно он, но почему, я сказать не могу. Я тебя только прошу быть с ним поласковей. Ему пришлось пережить слишком многое. Постарайся вывести его из шокового состояния, - попросил Гил. Грег ничего не ответил. Тогда Гриссом притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Язык Гила проник в рот Грега и затеял там своеобразную борьбу. Грег никогда не мог сопротивляться подобным «просьбам» шефа. Так они простояли несколько минут. Наконец Грег прервал поцелуй и, отдышавшись, произнес:  
- Хорошо. Я позабочусь о Бруто. Но с тебя **причитается**! – нагло произнес он. Лицо Гриссома расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
- Конечно, малыш! Когда я тебя обманывал! – шепнул он на ухо любимому и направился к своей машине. Грег двинулся за ним.  
Ходжес сидел на пассажирском сиденье. Выглядел он жутко: синяки под глазами, руки в ссадинах, на запястьях явные следы наручников. Он был укрыт пледом, и, похоже, дремал. Гриссом постучал в окно машины, и Ходжес открыл глаза.  
- Дэвид, выходи. Грег согласился позаботиться о тебе, пока мы проводим расследование. Ты не против.

Грег напрягся, ожидая какого-нибудь едкого комментария, однако вместо этого он услышал шепот:  
- Я не против.  
Гриссом кивнул и помог Ходжесу выбраться из машины. Тот еле стоял на ногах. Грег решил помочь ему, и подставил свое плечо. Дэвид поднял глаза – в них стояли слезы. Грег никогда не видел Ходжеса таким несчастным. Гриссом тем временем уже сел в машину.  
- ГРЕГ! – крикнул он. - Если кто-то будет звонить в дверь, не открывай дверь, не проверив кто это. Если что, у меня ключ есть. А когда мы поймаем Томпсона, я тебе позвоню на сотовый.  
Сказав это, Гриссом нажал на газ, и джип унесся, поднимая в воздух тучи пыли. Грег проводил машину взглядом, а потом, поддерживая Ходжеса, повел его в дом.  
Зайдя внутрь, он закрыл за собой дверь и, на всякий случай, запер на защелку. Усадив Дэвида на диван, он направился в свою спальню за пледом и парой подушек. В последнее время, Грисссом стал часто заезжать к нему домой, чтобы немного подремать между сменами, так как дом Грега находился ближе всего к лабратории. И Грег специально для таких «заездов» имел лишние постельные принадлежности.  
Когда он вернулся в гостиную, он не обнаружил там Ходжеса. Сердце екнуло, но, услышав звуки душа, он сообразил что к чему. Покачав головой, Грег вновь направился в спальню, на этот раз за одеждой для Ходжеса. Учитывая что комплекции они были примерно одинаковой, Грег выбрал спортивные штаны и майку. Затем, он открыл один из ящиков и достал оттуда чистое нижнее белье. Спустившись, Грег обнаружил, что Ходжес все еще не вышел из душа. Слегка обеспокоенный, он постучал в дверь, и, не получив ответа, он вошел внутрь. Ходжес сидел в ванной, наполовину наполненной водой, сжавшись в комок и не двигаясь. Почувствовав какое-то движение, он вздрогнул и поднял голову. Вся одежда, в которой Дэвид приехал, валялась на полу.

- А…это ты Сандерс. Вот для тебя улики… - попытался пошутить он, но вышло как-то грустно. Грег же положил чистую одежду на полку, взял один из пакетов, лежавших не стиральной машине и упаковал туда «вещественные доказательства». Затем он обратился к Ходжесу:  
- Бруто, я тебе принес свежую одежду. Думаю, она тебе будет в самый раз.  
Тот старался не смотреть в глаза Грегу – его смущало, что Сандерс видит его голым. Грег же без капли смущения рассматривал Ходжеса. На удивление, у того было красивое тело: «Не качок конечно, но видно, что спортом занимается», - подумал про себя Грег. Дэвид же, поймав не себе оценивающий взгляд Сандерса, еще больше сжался. Точно такие же взгляды бросал на него Томпсон.  
- Грег… уйди – попросил Ходжес.

- Ну уж нет, - возразил Грег. – ты сейчас не в состоянии ничего делать. Я же вижу – у тебя шок. Так что…  
Грег взял в руку губку и брызнул на нее немного мыла. Сжав ее пару раз, чтобы образовалась пена, он подошел к Дэвиду. У того в глаза стоял ужас и стыд. И слезы. Заметив это, Грег произнес очень мягко:  
- Дэвид... Я тебе ничего плохого не сделаю. И обещаю, в лаборатории никто ничего о случившемся от меня не узнает. Я ведь только помочь хочу…  
Ходжес вздрогнул, услышав этот тон из уст Сандерса. Он попытался расслабиться.  
- Ладно… - сумел он выжать из себя.  
Грег стал аккуратно водить губкой по коже, понимая, как важно сейчас Ходжесу почувствовать себя чистым. В какой-то момент Дэид перехватил руку Грега и сказал:  
- Дальше я сам… Я сам.  
Грег, пристально посмотрев на Ходжеса, кивнул и, не оборачиваясь, вышел из ванной. Он направился на кухню, чтобы приготовить кофе и пару бутербродов. К тому времени, как чайник закипел, Дэвид уже сидел в гостиной, одетый в вещи, принесенные Грегом и в халат.  
- Ты чего халат одел? – недоуменно спросил Грег, ставя на кофейный столик поднос с едой.

- Мне холодно, - тихо ответил Дэвид.  
- Ну-ка снимай халат, а я тебе сейчас принесу что-нибудь теплое, - приказным тоном произнес Грег. Дэвид ничего не сказал, но халат снял. Грег же сходил за теплой кофтой, которую купил совсем недавно. Дэвид одел ее, но все равно его бил озноб. Грег сунул ему в руки чашку с кофе и еду.  
- Поешь хоть чуть-чуть… Ты хоть согреешься! – тихо проговорил он.  
- Думаешь это поможет? – так же тихо спросил Ходжес  
Грег сел рядом с ним и слегка коснулся его. Дэвид вздрогнул от этого прикосновения. Грег же просто накинул на его плечи плед.  
- Поверь мне, поможет. Я в кофе коньяк добавил.  
Повисла тяжелая пауза. Грег сидел и наблюдал за тем, как его подопечный ест.   
- Почему ты так обо мне заботишься. Только потому, что Гриссом тебя попросил? – спросил неожиданно Ходжес.  
Грег покачал головой.  
- Нет. Не только. У меня свои причины.  
- Скажи… а правда то, что ты и Гриссом… что вы…любовники.  
Грег удивленно посмотрел на Дэвида. Тот смутился:

- Экли однажды бросил это обвинение ему в лицо… И я…  
Грег какое-то время молчал:  
- Да, это правда. Только обещай никому не говорить…  
- Обещаю, - твердо произнес Ходжес. – А давно вы…встречаетесь?

- Встречаемся мы около года. Но еще до этого нас влекло друг к другу. Просто он никак не мог решиться открыть мне свои чувства.  
Девид внимательно посмотрел на Сандерса:  
- Ты любишь его?   
Грег кивнул:  
- Знаешь, ведь у меня нет никого. Я имею в виду семью. Родители умерли. Братьев-сестер тоже нет. Если бы не Гил, я бы наверное сошел с ума. А так он меня поддерживал, помогал держаться. Ведь я очень часто думал о самоубийстве.  
Грег устало посмотрел в пустоту и вздохнул. Дэвид тоже ничего не говорил. Он никогда не думал, что вечно веселый ДНК-техник мог быть на грани.  
- Грег… Объясни мне, как может нравится… когда тебя… - Ходжес не смог закончить фразу и зарыдал. Грег взял и притянул его к себе:  
- Шшш... Тихо, тихо! Все хорошо, Дэвид. Все хорошо! Он тебя больше никогда не тронет! – стал нашептывать Грег, гладя того по волосам. Ходжес не мог остановить слезы, чувствуя себя плаксой. Наконец он смог успокоиться, но выбираться из объятий Грега не спешил.

- Знаешь, Дэвид. Я могу сказать только одно, если ты кого-то любишь, ты будешь стараться доставить ему удовольствие. И если все сделать правильно, то это… очень приятно.

- Лучше, чем секс с женщиной?  
Дэвид отстранился и посмотрел в глаза Грегу.  
- Это просто разные вещи, Бруто. Поверь мне… Ладно, пойду-ка я спать…- сказал Грег, поднявшись с дивана и направившись к лестнице.  
- Подожи… - умоляюще прошептал Дэвид. – Я… Покажи мне, как это…это должно быть.  
Грег резко остановился:  
- Что ты сказал?  
Дэвид сглотнул:  
- Я хочу чтобы ты показал мне, как все это должно быть на самом деле.

Грег медленно подошел к сидящему на диване Ходжесу:  
- Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? Что не будешь потом жалеть…  
- Уверен, - твердо произнес тот.  
Грег осторожно наклонился и поцеловал Дэвида в губы. Тот отозвался на поцелуй. Не прекращая поцелуй, Грег опустился на диван. Наконец, почувствовав, что Дэвид готов, он превратил обычный поцелуй во французский. Их языки переплетались, как бы танцуя или сражаясь. Дыхание Дэвида участилось. Грег положил свою руку на его пах и стал тихонько массировать. Дэвид застонал.   
Тут Грег прервал поцелуй.  
- Пойдем-ка лучше наверх, - прошептал он. – Там кровать удобнее…

Дэвид только кивнул.

Оказавшись в спальне, Дэвид было хотел снять кофту, но Грег его остановил:  
- Давай все буду делать я…

- Ладно, - согласился Ходжес.  
Грег усадил тот на кровать и очень медленно стащил с него кофту и майку. Затем разделся сам, сняв один движением рубашку. Уложив Дэвида на постель, он вновь поцеловал его, продолжив и манипуляции с пахом. Постепенно член Дэвида встал. Но Грег не спешил. Он знал, насколько важна в этом деле любовная игра. Он осторожно снял с Ходжеса штаны, а затем и трусы. Достав из ящика стола баночку, он открыл ее – по комнате распространился запах кофе. Обмакнув палец в смазке, Грег обратился к Дэвиду.  
- Бруто, постарайся сейчас расслабиться. Будет немного больно, но совсем немного. Доверься мне, хорошо.  
Тот кивнул. Тогда очень медленными движениями Грег ввел палец в анальное отверстие. Дэвид вздрогнул и попытался дернуться, но Грег удержал его.  
- Не дергайся, все хорошо, - прошептал он. Чтобы успокоить Девида, он вновь прибег к французскому поцелую, не забывая тихонько массировать анус.

Почувствовав, что дырочка достаточно расширилась, он ввел туда и второй палец, а чуть позже и третий. Дэвид дрожал, чувствуя как нарастает желание. Грег это тоже знал, по тому как прерывисто дышал Дэвид. В какой-то момент он вытащил пальцы из ануса. Дэвид застонал, протестуя против той пустоты, что образовалась в нем. Грег медленно снял трусы. А затем внимательно посмотрел в глаза Дэвиду:  
- Скажи, что ты меня хочешь…  
- Я…хочу.. тебя…Грегго –тихо и нежно произнес тот.  
Грег улыбнулся и, разведя ноги Ходеса, стал потихоньку вводить свой член в его отверстие. Почувствовав боль, Ходжес запаниковал, но, поймав взгляд гипнотизирующих коричневых глаз, постарался не дергаться. Войдя в него до конца, Грег остановился, давая возможность Дэвиду прийти в себя и успокоиться.  
- Что ты чувствуешь? - неожиданно спросил Грег.

- Я…не знаю... Заполненность… Тепло… - прерывисто ответил Дэвид. Боль прошла, и теперь желание все нарастало и нарастало.   
- Как ты хочешь чтобы я делал: медленно вводил, и быстро вытаскивал или наоборот?

- Наоборот  
Грег стал медленно вытаскивать свой член, а потом вновь очень быстро загнал его обратно. Дэвид застонал от необычного ощущения и от кайфа заполнения. Грег стал двигаться чуть быстрее, параллельно лаская рукой член Ходжеса.   
- Грегго, - простонал Дэвид. – Еще, сильнее. Пожалуйста.  
Грег стал двигаться сильнее и быстрее. Стоны Дэвида слились в один. Кончили они одновременно. И тут Дэвид заплакал. Грег испугался и прижал его к себе.  
- Что случилось, Бруто. Тебе было больно?  
- Нет…просто… все было… правда по-другому… Чем с Томсоном…

Грег стал гладить Дэвида по волосам:  
- Не думай больше об этом. Это в прошлом.  
Дэвид притянул Грега к себе и поцеловал. Так они лежали еще какое-то время. Наконец Грег произнес:  
- Слушай, пойдем-ка в душ.  
Через полчаса они, вымывшись, сидели в гостиной и пили кофе, как будто ничего и не случилось.  
- Грегго, что мне теперь делать? Я ведь не смогу притворться, что ничего между нами не было…  
- А зачем притворяться? Неужели ты не понял, что Гриссом не случайно привез тебя ко мне!

- Так значит он…  
Дэвид замолк и залился краской. Грег, глядя на него, расхохотался.

- Бруто, какой же ты наивный все-таки. Конечно он все знал наперед.

- Как думаешь, он не будет против наших с тобой отношений?  
Грег ответил не задумываясь:

- Не знаю. Дэйви. Но в любом случае, тебя я не брошу. А теперь ложись и спи.  
Успокоенный словами Грега, Ходжес лег и мгновенно заснул.  
У Грега запищал телефон. Это был Гриссом. Он сообщил, что Томпсона поймали. А также очень своеобразным тоном спросил, помог ли Грег Дэвиду.  
- Ты ведь все знаешь наперед. Зачем спрашиваешь!  
- Малыш, я люблю тебя дразнить, и ты это знаешь…  
- И что нам теперь делать?  
- А зачем что-то делать? Пусть все остается, как есть. Конечно, я буду тебя ревновать к нему, но если тебе с ним хорошо, я не против. Это только добавит интригу.  
- Ну, тебя, манипулятор проклятый…

- Я тебя тоже люблю, Грегго. Жди мне, я скоро приеду.  
И Грег со счастливой улыбкой на лице, направился в спальню.


End file.
